nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Backstop
A wise elder of Jungle Planet, Backstop sought enlightenment beyond the boundaries of his world. But when he returned, he found himself focused not on the things he'd learned offworld, but on the strife of his people. Thus, he attempted to teach a new generation of Transformers what he learned and the ways of peace, only to see his brightest pupil, Scourge, succumb to the evils of tyranny. Fiction Years ago, Backstop sought to teach the young warriors of Jungle Planet the ways of peace and the honorable warrior. Their planet had long since been ravaged by raiders, and he thought that this new philosophy of "peaceful aggression" would usher in a new age for their people. His students included Scourge, Snarl, and Undermine. To the former two, he was like a father, and his charges saw one another as brothers. However, their bond was torn apart when Scourge resolved to take the fight to the raiders. Backstop protested this, saying that Scourge would begin a cycle of vengeance that would only lead to more vengeance. Scourge left his master's side, and Snarl went with him, deciding to stand by his friend rather than his master. Backstop's words would ring true; after Scourge defeated the raiders, his honor and decency began to fade, and the dragon-bot had all of Jungle Planet in his iron-fisted grip. What had began as a fight for peace turned into a dictatorship. Years later, Backstop encountered Overhaul, who had been weakened by the harsh environment of Jungle Planet. Surprised by the fact that Overhaul could turn into a vehicle rather than a beast (though he did recognize the form), Backstop would later learn that Overhaul was in fact from the Transformers' ancient world of Cybertron. Through him, Backstop became affiliated with the Autobots and eventually told Scourge's story to Optimus Prime. Eventually, even Backstop learned that one had to fight at some point, and he went to tell Scourge that Optimus would be challenging him. At the same time, Backstop reminded Scourge that Optimus fought for the things Scourge had forgotten. Optimus and Leobreaker defeated Scourge, and afterwards, Backstop helped the Autobots in their attempt to get Jungle Planet's Cyber Planet Key off the planet. He would remain on his homeworld, even after Scourge left to seek vengeance on Optimus, though he did see the effects of the Black Hole when a space bridge appeared over his world. Much later, Backstop joined the multi-world alliance and rushed to help Scourge (who had learned the error of his ways) to right the massive engine that was meant to restore Jungle Planet to its rightful position in space. He then oversaw a tournament to decide the new leader of Jungle Planet and declared Scourge the rightful and honorable ruler. Afterwards, Backstop decided to join the crew of the Hyperborea. When it departed, he told Evac that "sometimes the path to enlightenment leads away from home." Hasbro bio and key code info Backstop is a Transformer who once relied on anger until he traveled the galaxy, learning the way of the warrior from Bludgeon and Banzai-Tron. He returned and was eventually defeated in battle by Scourge. He sought to destroy the dragon-bot, having learned the true value of life—life that Scourge does not honor. Eventually, Leobreaker taught him how to play baseball. Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots